


苏亚苏

by GhastlyDream



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran
Kudos: 3





	苏亚苏

断头台不知厌倦地砍下苏西们的头颅，血液与脑浆飞溅，交织的红色白色仿佛剔透的石榴。破碎的面孔与残缺的尸体迅速地化为细微的砂金颗粒，沿着不存在的风的轨迹荡漾，看似没有留下任何痕迹，实则已经融入意识的最深处。  
渴求之物从来都是难以遗忘的，甚至当眼前的欲望都被尽数满足，渴求本身还如一株贪婪的喜湿植物般牢牢扎根在人的脑海中。所以那些电影会永远放映——即使她厌烦，她憎恶，她放弃，她释然，都无济于事。  
她曾在无意间饮下亚可喝过的苏打水，亚可的唾沫在那时流入了她的身体。那是亚可的一部分在她身体深处流淌，它早已渗进她的血液，碎玻璃般扎碾她的血管，宛若一只寄居在体内的蝴蝶，永远等待着破茧而出的那一瞬间。  
亚可会永远活在苏西身体里，而苏西穷尽一生都无法将之剥离出去。

逃过砍头酷刑的苏西们专注地观看电影。苏西存在于她们之中——她是她们所有人；她是她们每一个人。  
电影不仅仅是她的现实，偶尔还是她的憧憬与幻想。在那些电影中，苏西与亚可成为恋人：她们在花丛中漫步，杰拉尔顿腊花冰蓝而清香；她们舔舐同一只干酪甜筒，甜蜜与冰凉在舌尖上恣肆漫开；她们骑在同一把扫帚上，沐浴夜半莹白如玉的月光……苏西们都尖叫。苏西自己也在尖叫。

然而灾难发生了：锋利的枪戟贯穿亚可的身体，喷涌的鲜血染红整个画面，如同在镜头前轻易地捏爆一只拉宾斯樱桃。苏西们死一般地阒然，她们还停留在乐章最旖旎的音符处，对突如其来的劫难不敢置信。  
阴云在她们头顶上流汞般聚集，苍白惨淡的天光刺破她们的躯壳。画面猛烈地摇晃起来，颗粒线条将那片氤氲的血雾分割得支离破碎，下一刻，帘幕重新变得明亮，又一部电影浮现在上方。  
在这部电影里，苏西是纵毒的魔术师，亚可则是执剑的骑士。她们相遇，相爱，一起踏上罗曼蒂克的旅途。可是好景不长，亚可染上了罕见的病，即将堕落为恶魔。尚存一丝理性的她向苏西恳求救赎，于是苏西忍痛以自己最擅长的毒杀了结了爱人的性命。  
胶片仍在喀吱喀吱转动，如同干涸喉咙发出的嘶哑悲鸣。新的电影不断地放映，苏西与亚可的身份换来换去，千奇百怪，有时是女巫与公主，有时是咖啡师与顾客。但没有一部电影她们能走到最后。半途她们不是分道扬镳、反目成仇，便是一方死亡——并且大部分时候亚可死得无比惨烈。苏西们的目光渐渐呆滞、空洞，如同玩偶娃娃一般毫无感情。

苏西缓慢地走到她们所有人的前方。在不断浮动的黑白画面前，她对她们说：还有别的电影——亚可能活到最后的电影。她们迫切地喊叫：那就放亚可活下去的电影吧！她冷静地指出：可是在那些电影里，亚可不爱你们。亚可会与别人相爱，与别人幸福地走到最后一刻。  
她以为她面对的会是咆哮、哭泣、咒骂，然而苏西们都很冷静——比她本人还要冷静。她们望着她，声音里带着悲悯。  
没关系，亚可原本就不爱我。  
……好吧。  
苏西将胶片更换。这是一卷漫长的、看不见尽头的胶片，铺展在梦中芊绵的草地上，似乎要延伸到被一轮黯淡日影描摹边缘的地平线处。世界是没有尽头的；即使是梦中的世界也应遵守这个原则。所以苏西不能再看下去了。她只能醒来，用自己的一生去看余下的故事。  
她唯一知道的是，在这些以现实的血泪写就的电影剧本里，没有一部电影是她与亚可能够相爱的。

她从长梦中惊醒，死死咬住被子的一角，无声地、痛苦不堪地哭泣。咸苦如淬毒的利刃一般梗塞在喉咙，她想起曾与亚可独处的那个下午：阳光如盒子破口的洁白牛奶般漏了一地，空气里弥漫着雨后清新的植物与泥土芬芳，她不小心拿错亚可的饮料，苏打水带着丝缕甘甜，碳酸滑过她的喉咙。那是苏西记忆里最美好的下午。


End file.
